Cable ties are well-known for use in bundling objects such as cable bundles. Integral one-piece cable ties typically include a cable tie head with a strap insertion passageway that extends perpendicular to the strap. However, some cable tie heads have an in-line strap insertion passageway that is parallel to the strap. These in-line cable ties often have a lower head profile. Typically, the in-line style cable tie can achieve a high loop tensile strength and a low thread insertion force.
It would be desirable to provide a low-profile cable tie strap and buckle that also achieves a high loop tensile strength and a low thread insertion force.